The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and in particular, to portable electronic devices with rechargeable batteries.
Portable electronic devices are presently a staple item in today""s society. These electronic devices include audio entertainment equipment, computers, personal digital assistants, wireless telephones and many other devices. Due to the portable nature of these devices, batteries are employed to provide power to the electronic components. Of course, since batteries have a finite time before recharge, enhancing the life of the battery associated with a portable electronic device is extremely important. In particular, battery life is important for complex communications devices such as wireless phones.
There are many proposed solutions for enhancing the battery life of portable electronic devices. Traditionally, these solutions seek to reduce the amount of power consumed by the electronic device. In some cases, power consumption is reduced in accordance with the function of the device. For example, some circuitry of an electronic device is shut down during a xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d mode, while certain functions are not required. In other cases, the electronic components are designed in a manner to reduce power consumption, for example, by using CMOS technology and other low power technologies. Unfortunately, these techniques alone do not eliminate the need for additional low power solutions to enhance battery life. Indeed, functionality requirements are increasing as fast as low power consumption techniques are developed.
Portable electronic devices dissipate heat. As the functionality and hence the electronic circuitry of portable devices increases, the amount of heat dissipated tends to increase. Heat dissipation in a portable electronic device often causes user discomfort. For example, some wireless telephones dissipate enough heat to cause discomfort to a user""s ear while using the phone. This is obviously not desirable for the user. In addition, the heat dissipation, in particular, in a small electronic device, may cause the desirable operating temperature of the device to be exceeded.
Therefore a need exists for a portable electronic device with enhanced battery life and improved cooling requirements.